Silver Sky
by Chrisie182
Summary: CloudZack. And as long as Cloud exists, Zack will exist within him. Forever. Warnings:Yaoi, CC spoiler, death.


The kid had him wrapped tightly around his little finger, and Zack knew it. Without even noticing it happening, the younger teen had, unintentionally, taken full control over every aspect of Zack's life; invading his every thought.

So it was only natural for the younger to have control over Zack's body, too.

This is what led them to Zack's dark room, their naked bodies illuminated by the moon's pale light, Zack's legs encircling the blonde's waist as the younger pounded into his more than willing body.

Moans and groans filled the otherwise quiet room; _"Cloud, Cloud-" _spilling from the SOLDIER's parted lips, his hands fisted in the sheets, eyes shut tight in pleasure.

This is how it should be, Zack thinks, moaning loudly as Cloud hit a nerve inside him that caused him to see stars.

Cloud's lips met his and Zack can't help but be amazed by the way their lips and moving sliding against each other. Perfect.

Cloud groans as they part, breathing hot air into his ear before biting it softly.

Soft and rough; those two words describe Cloud so simply yet so precisely.

This time it's Cloud who moans Zack's name, and Zack _needs_ to hear this again. So he moves his hips to meet Cloud's, slightly out of sync, thrusts.

_"Zack"_ the blond groans, moving his hand from Zack's hips to his arms, bringing them above Zack's head and intertwining their fingers together.

This is real, Zack muses, and he never wants it to end, he wants to stay this way forever, with Cloud inside him, claiming him. But he knows it's not possible, and by Cloud's uneven thrusts he knows the blond is as close as he is.

Sooner than he had preferred, it's over. Cloud comes first, inside of him, groaning his name against his shoulder and squeezing his hands. Not a minute passes and Zack reaches his climax, too, shouting Cloud's name.

He pushes the embarrassment of coming so soon to the back of his mind, because it doesn't matter, because he has Cloud with him, now, here, on his bed, lying down next to him.

Cloud buries his hands in spiky raven hair and his face in the crook of Zack's neck, kissing softly the sweaty skin. Zack presses his face into golden spikes and pulls the younger closer, and, just as he expected, their bodies are like pieces of a puzzle, perfectly fitting, completing each other.

"You know I love, right? I love you more than anything; I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I do. It…scares me sometimes…" Cloud whispered into his skin.

"Well," Zack swallowed as their eyes met, blue locking with violet, "I feel the same way, I know I never loved and never will love someone this way…" he trailed off, pressing his face harder into Cloud's hair, eyes shut.

"That's good, right? Because…we have each other"

"Yeah" Zack whispered back, "It's…uh, I-" he was silenced by a soft, almost shy kiss.

"I know, I know" Cloud yawned, "You'll…never leave me, right?"

"Not even if you wanted me to" Zack answered with a laugh.

"Not gonna happen" the blond muttered before drifting off to sleep.

"Good"

* * *

Cloud had full control over every aspect of Zack's life; he _was_ his life, his entire world.

So it was only natural for Zack to carry and protect the blond, and as he lies down, wounded, bleeding, dying, he can't help but smile.

"-You're the evidence that I lived-" he talks, and Cloud responds, and he could never be happier to die-even though he's not dying, not at all, because as he hands the blond his sword, he hands him his pride, his dreams, his soul. And as long as Cloud exists, Zack will exist within him.

Because now, they are truly one, and what they have is real, and perfect, and special, and beautiful, and simply indescribable, and _nothing_ could ever make it stop.

Especially not petty things as the death of his physical form. What they had was above it all; above the sky.

And Zack could never be happier to die-because they'll exist forever. Forever.

He can vaguely hear Cloud cry out, as his last breath is slipping away.

* * *

"Goodnight, Zack"


End file.
